Kembali
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Masa lalu yang dulu meninggalkannya kini kembali dengan harapan penuh agar bisa bersamanya. Akankah masa lalu kembali menguasai diri Luka?


**Peringatan! (Warning!)**

**All of this character ARE NOT belong to me.**

...

Dipersembahkan untuk sahabat author tercinta, **Uchiha Ry-Chan **yang pada tanggal 15 Oktober 2013 ini berulang tahun yang ke-17.

Semoga dikabulkan segala keinginan dan menjadi pribadi yang baik. Dan dihindarkan dari penyakit bernama _Writer Block._

_Otanjobi Omedeto, chan(?) ^_^_

_..._

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan tokoh _(sudah pasti), _alur cerita, ide cerita, dan pengaturan latar waktu, tempat, dan yang lainnya. Itu semua tanpa sebuah kesengajaan.

...

**Kembali **_by_ **Akihisa Funabashi**

**...**

"_More bourbon, miss?_" bartender itu menyapa wanita yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati keadaan wanita yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Wajahnya merah dan terlihat sangat jelas bahwa dirinya telah mabuk. Matanya seakan terpejam namun masih bisa melihat sang bartender yang menuangkan botol minuman ke gelas minuman di hadapannya.

Setelah memastikan bartender itu mengisi penuh gelasnya, ia meneguk keseluruhan isi gelas. Perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur dan tubuhnya ambruk.

Bunyi tirai dan sinar yang menerobos masuk jendela besar kamar apartemen dan tidak membuatnya terbangun. Ia masih tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya.

Gakupo geleng-geleng kepala melihat wanita yang berstatus sebagai pemegang perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan tak bersalah. Padahal seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan penting antar perusahaan mereka untuk membicarakan kelangsungan _project_ yang perusahaan mereka rencanakan.

"Hey! Wanita tua, cepat bangun!" Gakupo menepuk-nepuk pipi Luka.

Luka menggeliat dan meraih guling yang sebelumnya ada di pelukannya. Ia melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menjadikan Gakupo sasarannya.

Dengan sigap pria itu menghindar dan menangkap guling itu.

"Mhhmm… jangan panggil aku tua… bodoh…"

Gakupo menghela napas. Keberadaannya diketahui Luka namun wanita itu masih saja tidak membuka matanya.

Pria itu berjalan dan berbaring di sebelah Luka. Ia mengamati wajah wanita itu dari dekat.

Masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka berada pada jarak yang sama namun dalam tempat yang berbeda dan keadaan yang berbeda.

Luka dapat merasakan napas pria itu di wajahnya. Matanya terasa berat, namun jantungnya tidak bisa terkontrol dari bawaan perasaan gugupnya saat ia berada di dekat Gakupo.

Bola mata biru milik Luka terlihat. Gakupo memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam.

"Apa kau ingat 6 tahun lalu?"

Luka tersentak. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan mencari-cari letak jam di kamar itu.

Pukul 06.30

Gakupo memperhatikan Luka yang bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tertinggal dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Gakupo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. Memperhatikan wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintipku!" ucap Luka seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit bantingan.

Gakupo terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mencoba menjaga kepercayaan orang terkasihnya dari hal kecil.

...

Gakupo dan Luka berjalan berdampingan dengan salah satu tangan mereka yang menggenggam kemasan gelas kopi yang dibeli di _café _lantai satu bangunan kantor Luka.

Sesekali mereka mencicipi kopinya di sela-sela percakapannya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan ada di sini?"

Luka menyeruput kopinya. Alisnya berkerut saat merasakan panasnya kopi yang mengenai bibirnya.

"Entahlah… mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan sampai aku bisa mempercayakan semua yang kulakukan benar, memilih perusahaanmu untuk diajak bekerja sama."

Luka menghentikan langkahnya.

Gakupo berhenti dan memandangi wanita yang tidak jauh darinya, "Ada apa?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Luka melanjutkan langkahnya dan menyetarakan kembali dirinya dengan Gakupo. Jawaban Gakupo tidak begitu membuatnya puas.

"Setelah kejadian mabuk yang kemarin malam?"

Luka tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan saputangan di saku _blazer_-nya dan mengelap mulutnya. Ekspresi Gakupo berubah. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan memastikan kondiri Luka yang masih mengelap bagian sekitar mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luka menoleh ke arah Gakupo dengan wajah kesal. Matanya terbuka lebar, berharap lawan bicaranya ketakutan atau meminta maaf. Namun tidak.

Gakupo tertawa. "Syukurlah.."

Luka mempercepat langkahnya menuju _elevator _dan membuang gelas kopi yang belum sepenuhnya habis ke tempat sampah.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Gakupo berlari mengejar wanita yang sepertinya kesal padanya.

Pintu _elevator _terbuka, Luka bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Gakupo berhasil menyusul dirinya masuk ke dalam _elevator _yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

Setelah menekan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai yang mereka tuju, pintu _elevator t_ertutup.

Gakupo melirik Luka yang kini memasang wajah_ flat-_nya. Lalu jemarinya meraih jemari Luka. Ia menoleh ke arah berlawanan.

Bola mata Luka melirik ke sudut dimana Gakupo berdiri. Bahu pria itu terlihat bidang dari sisi samping. Ia bergegas menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Menyadari wajahnya yang memerah akibat tangan Gakupo yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Luka menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Gakupo.

"Maaf."

Pintu _elevator _terbuka. Genggaman tangan itu lepas.

Perasaan kecewa muncul di dada keduanya.

...

.

.

.

_Tempat itu gelap, bau alkohol dimana-mana. Cat dengan warna ungu menempel pada tiap bagian tembok kamar itu. Langit-langitnya berwarna putih dengan sebuah lampu gantung pada bagian tengah langit kamar. Poster-poster dari sebuah band yang tidak lain adalah bintang idola dari si pemilik kamar tertempel pada beberapa bagian tembok kamar. Buku-buku berserakan di meja belajar kamar yang lampu belajarnya masih menyala dengan terang. Sementara lantai kamar telah di penuhi oleh bantal-bantal yang terjatuh akibat aksi yang disebabkan oleh pesta semalam._

"…_Luka-chan? Kau sudah bangun…" _

.

.

.

"Luka!" Gakupo menepuk bahu Luka dari belakang. Wanita itu sedang sibuk dengan majalah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Gakupo duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Luka. Jendela apartemen memberikan suasana sore yang hangat karena sinar matahari yang menembus melalui kaca jendela besar di sebelah mereka.

Gakupo tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Luka. Ia memperhatikan wanita itu yang masih sibuk dengan bacaannya.

Lembar demi lembar majalah yang Luka baca, pria itu masih setia mengamati Luka dengan senyum yang memiliki kesan tidak biasa.

Tulus.

Wanita itu jengah. Ia membalas tatapan Gakupo.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu!" Luka meletakkan majalahnya di meja dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Gakupo di sana. Masih dengan senyuman yang diam-diam membuat pipi Luka sedikit memerah.

Setelah Luka menghilang dari pandangannya, Gakupo beranjak dan menyusul wanita itu ke dapur.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk masak."

...

Mereka—Gakupo dan Luka—duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati siaran di televisi. Beberapa kali adegan dalam televisi membuat tawa mereka meledak. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Api di perapian yang membantu membubuhkan hawa hangat di ruangan masih menyala dengan terang.

"Apa kau belum merasa ngantuk?" Gakupo memperhatikan Luka yang tersenyum menyaksikan acara di layar televisi.

Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Perasaan sedikit kesal muncul. Pria itu mencubit pipi Luka tidak terlalu keras.

"Ah! Sakit, bodoh! Kau pergi tidur saja duluan, aku menyusul." Ia mengusap-usap bekas cubitan di pipinya.

Dengan berat hati kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak menginginkan pria itu pergi dari sebelahnya.

Gakupo terdiam. Ia mengamati Luka bergantian dengan acara tv itu. Luka berusaha menutupi kepeduliannya pada respon Gakupo terhadap jawabannya.

Pria itu sedikit menggeser duduknya agar bersentuhan dengan lengan tangan Luka. Ia menggenggam tangan Luka dan menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Luka.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Bukan karena cuplikan adegan lucu yang disajikan oleh acara di tv, melainkan respon yang ia inginkan dari Gakupo.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Gakupo dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Membalas eratnya genggaman dari pria di sebelahnya. Gakupo tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Luka.

Acara di televisi telah berganti menjadi berita malam. Mata mereka terpejam dengan posisi jemari tangan yang masih bertautan satu sama lain.

_..._

_**Ting**_

Pintu _elevator _terbuka. Luka berjalan keluar sambil membawa beberapa map dan menenteng tasnya di tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas minuman yang dikemas dalam gelas plastik dan terlihat beberapa bongkah kecil es batu yang masih utuh. Ia mempercepat jalannya keluar dari kantor lalu masuk ke mobil Gakupo yang telah terparkir di depan bangunan tersebut.

"Antar aku untuk berganti pakaian."

"Maksudmu aku mendapat izin untuk—"

Luka menepuk kepala Gakupo menggunakan salah satu map kosong sambil menyedot minuman dingin yang ada di tangannya.

"_Gomennasai Luka-sama.._"

Hari itu Gakupo meminta Luka untuk menemaninya ke sebuah acara pesta sekaligus pertemuan besar antara beberapa perusahaan dengan perusahaannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Gakupo, ia langsung menghubungi Luka agar ikut bersamanya.

Mobil _sport _hitamnya berjalan masuk ke sebuah halaman rumah yang cukup besar. Jarak dari pintu gerbangnya menuju bangunan utama rumah itu memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun akan cukup lelah jika menempuh jarak tersebut dengan jalan kaki, khususnya untuk orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa.

Desain arsitektur bangunan itu membawa siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya bagaikan kembali ke zaman _Victoria _dengan nilai klasik yang tinggi dan mewah.

Warna putih dan kuning keemasan menghiasi setiap sudut rumah itu. Pilar-pilar tinggi membantu menopang bangunan rumah dengan berdiri di beberapa sudut.

"Masuklah, bantu aku untuk menutup risleting gaunku nanti." Luka tersenyum dan menarik tangan Gakupo masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berjenis_ doube door _yang di permukaannya dihiasi ukiran-ukiran klasik.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Sebuah kasur berukuran _king size _dibalut seprai dan selimut berwarna putih polos dan ukiran pada kayu-kayu ranjang yang diukir, dicat, dan dihias seindah dan senada agar terlihat kompak dengan desain arsitektur ruangan itu. Sebuah meja rias diletakkan tidak jauh dari, dan berhadapan dengan kasur tersebut.

Tirai putih yang menutupi jendela kamar ditarik perlahan oleh Luka. Membuat ruangan itu sedikit kehilangan cahaya matahari.

Setelah 15 menit bersiap-siap, Luka keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan yang tidak lain adalah kamarnya.

Sebuah gaun berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk pinggulnya telah terpasang rapi membalut tubuhnya.

Wajah pria yang sebelumnya duduk di atas kasur dan bangkit setelah melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi itu, terlihat terpukau melihat pesona yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang mata biru dan setiap helai rambut merah muda yang Luka miliki ditambah gaun yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan _purse _yang ada di dalam lemari tas itu? Aku masih harus mengurus rambutku.." Luka kembali masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil sebuah _hair spray_ dari atas meja rias.

Gakupo tersenyum lalu menuruti permintaan dari wanita itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luka telah siap dengan rambut yang ia gulung ke atas, ia menyelipkan sebuah sisir berbentuk kupu-kupu kecil dengan warna keemasan ke bagian belakang rambutnya yang telah tergulung rapi.

"Gakupo."

Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luka berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia membuka kancing bagian atas kemeja Gakupo.

Wajah pria itu mulai memerah. Luka tersenyum sambil memperhatikan leher Gakupo. Kemudian ia berbalik ke meja riasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu lacinya.

"Aku akan bilang padanya, jika ini hilang." Ia memakaikan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu ke leher Gakupo.

Gakupo menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ada apa?" Luka memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan heran.

Gakupo tersenyum. "Sepertinya orang-orang di gedung pesta akan bertanya bagaimana bisa aku bisa mendapatkan malaikat wanita dari langit."

...

Alunan musik dan lagu yang dipersembahkan oleh pengisi acara memenuhi ruangan itu. Orang-orang dengan pria yang nyaris seluruhnya mengenakan jas dan wanita yang menggunakan gaun itu, memang mencirikan sedang adanya pesta pertemuan resmi dari orang-orang yang cukup penting di bidangnya.

".._you can call the manager for the detail information about this project._" Seorang pria sedang becakap-cakap bersama Gakupo dengan membawa sebuah gelas di tangannya.

Luka datang dengan dua buah gelas di kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum pada lawan bicara Gakupo. "…ini minumanmu." Dan memberikan satu gelas minuman itu ke Gakupo.

"Terima kasih, perkenalkan Luka, ini Mr. Dell."

Luka memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang yang sebelumnya bercakap-cakap bersama Gakupo. Rambut putihnya tidak menandakan dirinya sudah menginjak usia lanjut, namun memang telah berwarna seperti itu sejak ia lahir.

"_Honne Dell._" Pria itu membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas oleh bungkukkan badan yang sama derajatnya oleh Luka.

".._you are such a pretty woman, miss… Megurine._"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Luka. Ia tersenyum. "_Thank you, sir._"

Mereka-pun hanyut dalam perbincangan mengenai hubungan kerja sama perusahaan. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Gakupo… apa bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Pria bernama Dell itu tersenyum ke arah Luka.

Wajah Luka terlihat cemas setelah melihat pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo balik.

Setelah mempersilahkan Gakupo dan Luka pergi, pria dengan rambut putih itu—Dell—menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"_You're right. Just come back._"

...

Luka mengangguk cepat. Ia merangkul lengan Gakupo dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan aula itu.

Gakupo bergegas menginjak gas mobil. Namun ia kembali tenang mengendalikan mobil karena teringat ia sedang bersama seseorang yang penting di dalamnya.

"Tiba-tiba sekali…" gumam Gakupo

Luka menoleh, ia memperhatikan wajah Gakupo yang dengan tenang mengendalikan mobil.

Sementara wajahnya telah dimakan rasa panik.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan sampai pada waktunya." Tangan kanan Gakupo menarik lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Luka.

Perasaan kecewa datang menghantui diri Luka. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari hari ini dan kembali pada hari-hari di 4 bulan terakhir ini.

Mobil Gakupo berhenti pada sebuah antrian kemacetan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, kelelahan.

"Kita ke apartemenmu." Ucap Luka.

"Baiklah.."

Setelah kemacetan reda, Gakupo bergegas menyalip kendaraan demi kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tetap berusaha stabil.

20 menit kemudian mobilnya terparkir rapi di basement apartemen.

"Selamat malam, tuan.." resepsionis yang berada di depan apartemen menyapa Gakupo lalu tersenyum pada Luka. Luka membalas senyum itu.

Mereka bergegas berjalan memasuki _elevator _yang baru saja terbuka.

Ia mempererat rangkulannya pada lengan Gakupo, kemudian pintu _elevator _tertutup.

Gakupo membiarkan lampu apartemennya mati dan sinar bulan masuk melalui jendela apartemennya. Kemeja hitam yang tadinya menempel pada tubuhnya ia letakkan di atas mesin _laundry_.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang makan, dimana Luka sedang duduk tenang di sebuah kursi meja makan. Lalu Gakupo mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Pukul berapa pesawatnya akan tiba?" tanya pria sambil membuka kancing kerah tangannya.

"Sekitar tengah malam…" Luka duduk memperhatikan pria itu sibuk dengan pakaiannya dan melupakan dasi di lehernya.

Kemudian ia tertawa. "Apa kau perlu bantuan?" ia bangkir menghampiri Gakupo.

"_Yes, please…_" Gakupo berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan Luka yang berjalan menghampirinya lalu membantu melepas dasi yang ada di lehernya.

"Sepertinya kemejamu memiliki banyak kancing." Gumam Luka. Senyumnya dapat terlihat meski ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh sang dewi malam.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hawa dingin dari AC yang ada di ruangan mulai terasa pada permukaan kulit mereka.

"Aku sangat tidak menginginkan momen ini datang." Gakupo telah menyelesaikan aktivitas melepas kancing kemejanya. Begitupun Luka, yang telah menggenggam utuh dasi kupu-kupu dari kamarnya.

Gakupo meletakkan kemejanya perlahan di sandaran kursi makannya.

Ia mengusap lembut pipi Luka. Kedua tangan Luka melingkar di pinggang Gakupo.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang setelah kejadian 6 tahun lalu?"

Mata Luka berkaca-kaca. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gakupo.

"Aku bisa saja menunggumu hingga hari itu..."

"…saat 5 bulan lalu…"

Suara Luka berubah menjadi sedikit lirih.

Gakupo memandang keluar jendela. Di matanya terpantul sinar bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna. Ia membalas pelukan Luka. Saat terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Luka-_chan.._"

.

.

.

_Gadis itu terkejut melihat sosok yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menarik selimut yang saat itu adalah satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. _

_Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengeratkan selimut itu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menjauh dari sosok di sebelahnya._

"_Ada apa?"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan kini ada di hadapannya. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuh sang gadis kini jatuh dengan ringannya._

"_Aku akan bertanggung jawab akan ini semua.." _

_Kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala sang gadis._

.

.

.

"A-aku ingin kau membuktikan janjimu dulu…" Luka melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat ke atas. Wajah tampan pria itu membuatnya dihantui rasa bersalah dan penantian yang cukup lama. Tatapan mata pria itu masuk, menembus sesuatu yang kini semakin membuat dadanya ingin meledak.

"_That's the reason I'm here._"

Ia mencium lembut bibir wanita itu.

.

.

.

_Ciuman yang menyampaikan perasaan tulus itu berakhir. Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya. _

"_..Luka-chan, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Gakupo perlahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka._

_Luka tersenyum. Ia melepas ciumannya. _

.

.

.

Keringat yang membuat tubuh pria itu berkilau diterpa sinar bulan tidak membuat Luka melepas rengkuhannya. Pria itu mulai memberikan ciuman dengan perasaan ingin memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Ia membawa tubuh Luka ke atas meja makan lalu membiarkannya membalas ciumannya dengan posisi duduk di atasnya.

.

_I was mesmerized by the mysterious you and stared at you and had my one soul stolen__  
__Because I am completely drunk at your movements, I even forgot how to breathe_

_._

Perlahan Gakupo menarik risleting milik Luka ke bawah. Wanita itu melepas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum.

Jemari Luka mulai menjamah pipi Gakupo lalu membiarkan pria itu mulai melumat telinganya. Mata Luka terpejam, menikmati sensasi yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia lakukan bersama Gakupo.

Tangan Gakupo mulai memasuki bagian belakang gaun yang kini telah mengekspose punggung Luka yang halus dan semakin putih karena pancaran cahaya dari dewi malam.

Sesekali percakapan kecil terjadi di sela-sela ciuman yang dipenuhi hasrat saling memiliki diantara mereka.

Gakupo melepas ciumannya. Ia membiarkan Luka mulai menciumi bagian lehernya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"…kau tahu.."

"Hm?" Luka menatap mata Gakupo dengan _intens._

"Oh tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu.."

Luka menyeringai. Ia menelusuri inci demi inci leher Gakupo dengan jemarinya.

"…dan aku tidak tahu jika kau telah berkembang sepesat ini.."

Luka terkekeh.

Namun kali ini Gakupo terlihat tidak akan mengalah. Sambil mulai melumat bibir Luka, ia menarik gaun Luka ke bawah dan membuat gaun itu kini terlepas dari tubuh wanita itu dengan mulus.

Tangan Luka menarik tangan Gakupo ke atas dadanya.

Sementara sang dewi malam—saksi bisu mereka—semakin bersinar terang seakan mendukung apa yang saat itu menjadi sorotan sinarnya.

Gakupo bersandar pada ranjangnya.

Ia tersenyum mengamati sinar bulan malam itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata, lalu mengirimnya ke Luka.

...

_**Apa kau sudah sampai bandara? Aku akan menemuinya secepat mungkin.**_

_**-G**_

.

Luka membalas pesan itu. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kejadian sebelum dirinya duduk di jok mobil belakang ini, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, setelah memastikan pesan yang ia kirim sukses.

Mobil sedan hitamnya berhenti di tempat parker yang cukup luas. Bunyi keramaian mulai terdengar dari dalam mobil.

Supir pribadi Luka membuka pintu mobil. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Luka keluar.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari tas yang ia bawa dan berjalan menuju bangunan bandara.

Keramaian bandara memang terbukti tidak pernah surut. Entah setiap harinya pasti selalu ada orang yang menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat.

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian _formal _berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil menenteng kopernya. Ada pula orang yang berdandan dan terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru pulang liburan.

Luka berjalan ke sebuah _café _kecil yang ada di bandara.

Setelah memesan dua gelas minuman hangat, ia berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang dikhususkan untuk orang yang menunggu rekannya atau menunggu jadwal penerbangan.

Matanya menerawang ke sekitar dari balik lensa kacamata hitamnya.

Mantel bulu berwarna hitam dan celana bahan panjang berwarna putih tidak membuatnya cukup hangat. Ia sesekali meminum kopi yang ada di tangan kanannya untuk menambah panas yang perlahan menghangatkan di tubuhnya.

Pukul 12 tengah malam.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi dan sebuah koper yang ia bawa, menghampiri Luka. Ia tersenyum saat Luka memberikan gelas kopi di tangan kirinya.

Luka bangkit dan memperhatikan pria itu. Pria itu mengecup lembut bibir Luka lalu mempersilahkan Luka untuk merangkul lengannya.

...

_**To Be Continued**_

_..._

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena adegan sesuatunya tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Tapi saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi. Karena itu _fic_ ini saya letakkan di rated M. Jadi do'akan saja ya, supaya diberi kelancaran dalam menulis karya tulis ini hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

_By the way... _itu lirik yang ada di selipan cerita, _english translation-nya _Baby Don't Go - EXO.

_Recommended, _karena menurut saya bagus ^_^ semoga menurut kalian juga.


End file.
